


Naked Encounter

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, HP: EWE, Humor, Summer Wishlist 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley loved living alone, because it meant he could be naked whenever he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [rarepair_shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)'s 2014 Summer Wishlist fest. It was a gift for cyn_ful and the request for "Pansy/Ron - anything".

The perk that Ron Weasley enjoyed most about living alone was the fact that he could sleep naked whenever he felt like it and didn’t have to bother putting pants on to walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Most mornings, he was still half asleep when he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower. It had never been a problem, as he lived alone, until the one morning when he was jolted into consciousness by the very naked (and very curvy) Pansy Parkinson in his bathroom.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, looking almost comically as she reached for something to cover herself. "GET OUT!"

It took him a second (and a slight shove from her) before he was out of the bathroom and the door was slammed in his face. It was only then that he recalled the whole reason he’d gotten out of bed before his alarm clock.

"Pansy," he called, knocking on the door. "I need to take a leak."

He heard a muttered curse word and then the door opened enough for her to shove a towel through..

"Cover yourself," she ordered before slamming the door again.

Ron shook the towel out and was slightly amused to realize it was only a hand towel. Not much covering he could do with that.

"Are you covered?" she asked, her voice almost timid.

"Yes," Ron replied, using the small towel to cover his bits.

The door opened and she came out, brushing him slightly as she slipped past him. He watched as she opened the door across the hall from his room and went in, slamming the door closed behind her.

It was only after he’d taken a leak and gotten into the shower that he began to process what had just taken place. He tried to focus on the big picture--what was she even doing in his flat--but _more_ demanding parts of his anatomy wanted to focus on Pansy’s naked body. There was no competition.

An hour later, they met in the sitting room, both fully dressed.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"What am _I_ doing here?" he retorted. "This is _my_ flat! I’ve been living here for two years. If anyone should be answering that question it is _you_."

"Two years?" she repeated. "Angelina mentioned _nothing_ about you or anyone else living here when she told me she knew of a place I could stay."

"Angelina, as in my brother’s wife Angelina?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Pansy replied. "She’s my co-worker."

Ron crossed the room and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. He conjured a fire in the fireplace with his wand and then tossed the powder in. He shouted the name address of his brother’s residence and then stuck his head into the flames. A few moments later, he yelled for his brother and Angelina.

Pansy couldn’t hear the muffled conversation from where she stood, but it didn’t seem to matter for Ron pulled his head out of the fire a few moments later and his brother and sister-in-law stepped out of the fireplace a few moments after that.

"Oh Pansy, I am so sorry about this," Angelina said. "I thought you knew it would be just renting a room, not the whole flat."

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but Ron beat her to the punch.

"What made you think you could rent a room out in my flat?" he asked his sister-in-law.

"We’re the owners of said flat," George reminded him. "And is it really that big of a deal?"

"I like living on my own," Ron stated.

"You’re welcome to find another place to live," his brother offered. "Pansy needs a place to stay and there’s room here. It will be just like living with Ginny again."

Ron doubted that. Especially after their very naked encounter. Not that he planned on mentioning any of that to his brother and sister-in-law and judging by Pansy’s silence, she wasn’t interested in telling them either.

With nothing else to say, George and Angelina left, leaving Ron and Pansy alone.

"I didn’t realize I would be sharing a flat with someone," she said. "Especially not with a wizard. If you’ll give me a day or so, I’ll find some other place to live."

Ron groaned as he watched her walk away, his guilt getting heavier with each step she took. "Wait," he called. She turned and looked at him. "Do you seriously have no other place to go?"

"I really don’t," she replied. "My parents lost the house and I’m tired of crashing at friends’ houses."

Ron sighed and said, "You can stay here as long as you need to. But no nagging me about cleaning or anything like that."

Pansy eyed him from across the room before saying, "Alright, but if the bathroom door is closed that means knock and wait for a reply before entering."

"No dates sleep over," Ron said, taking a step towards her.

"No dates come for sex," Pansy replied, closing the distance between them and holding out her hand.

"Agreed," Ron said, shaking her hand. Wanting to see just what their roommate relationship was going to be like, he said, "Great tits, by the way."

She gave him a half amused smile before her eyes dropped to the front of his denims. Her smile widen as if she could see through his clothes, a thought that caused a familiar stirring. Finally, she looked back up at him and said, "Nice cock."


End file.
